A Tale of Romantic Folly
by RevolvingAbyss
Summary: AU. An invite for a date. That's all it was. But this asari had a mess of her own problems that were just waiting to collide with mine. For better or worse, our lives were going to be tangled together, and I would either love or hate her for it. The only question was if I'd be alive in the end to decide on which.
1. Chapter 1

The best stories always begin with you doing something stupid—something that scars your life and you spend the whole time trying to make up for it. To everyone else, it's a story to watch twice. To the guy on the stage, it's a nightmare that won't end fast enough. And the spotlight was shining bright on me.

I was visiting my favorite piano bar down in the Citadel. It was a few hours past "evening" there and I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, so I paid a visit. Right at the very back of the room, on this pedestal in front of this large curtain, there was the heart of the place: the pianist. Young kid, good one, too. Always wearing that same tuxedo and low, clean haircut. It wasn't one of his singing nights, which meant he was more focused on improvising every note he struck. He always managed to keep this strange combination of somber, yet, mellow and lively music like fresh jazz. Hm. You could say it was the lonely man's lullaby.

Plenty of small tables with the fancy cloths thrown over them and a lit candle in the center. Nearly every one of them was full. Being a regular, I knew the guy that ran the place. Real people person—something I'll never be nor care to. But he took care of his customers and I think that's what kept his business growing. Flesh flowers for when couples dined. A few credits for a cab so you wouldn't find your way in a cell. The small things that showed he cared.

I was entertaining the bar. Few patrons sitting a couple stools away from me. The bottles in that place were kept below, behind the counter.

The steam of baked vegetables and roasted meat found its way out from the kitchen. Perfumes and colognes filling the air, and the chandeliers gave a golden brilliance to the lighting. Amazing how affordable the place was.

I only had a shot of whiskey which I didn't even finish yet. I just wanted something to sip on to help pass the time. I had on my gray leather coat and black pants. My hair was at a level one and I just shaved, but it was already getting that rough feel to it. Was getting close to turning 30.

Everyone was like furniture where they just blended in plain view. There were a few lone asari at the tables. One guy was actually taking a few sips from the bottle with a dry glass sitting in front of him. Nothing too remarkable, if that, to mention.

And then, something changed my mind.

I'm not sure what made me look, but when I did, I didn't want to turn away. A young asari just stepped in through the door. She had this long, sea blue dress that was cut at the bottom to show her slender, toned legs slipped into a pair of heels. The dress's straps were a little skinny and showed off her entire shoulders. She wore this deep, violet lipstick and dark eyeshadow bringing out the blues of her eyes. The further in she went, the more the light shone on her lustrous skin. She was carrying this small purse on her shoulder, slightly swinging, but not as much as her hips swayed with every step in smooth rhythm.

I'm not one to eye people up. I was looking not so much out of sex appeal, but admiration. It's not often I see people dress as well as her, and it's not the kind of image you want to slip pass you in the next second.

She eased her way over to the bar and sat a seat away from my right. The only spot where no one would be sitting adjacent to her.

Every guy at the bar was definitely taking their turns giving looks. Not wanting to stare any longer, I kept my eyes between the shot glass and the piano, only glancing at her from my peripherals here and there.

"A shot of your best asari liquor, please," she said gently. "No ice."

Bartender quickly pulled out a bottle and poured her a bright orange liquid. She took it to her lips and and gave a quick sip, leaving a small stain of lipstick on the glass.

I leaned forward on my arms to get a better look at the pianist. He kept at it with his fancy entertainment, putting you in the mood where you really don't want to think, just...admire. The guy could put you at ease if he tried hard enough.

"Would I be wrong in assuming you're a frequent fan?" I heard from behind.

I turned in my seat and saw the asari looking my way. She had her index finger gently feeling around the rim of her half-empty glass, giving me this studious look.

"What gives you that idea?" I replied.

"You're too quiet, so you're not a drunk looking to drown his problems. And unless she's yet to arrive, I doubt you came here just to impress a lady."

"You sound interested," I said more like it was to myself. Quite an eye on that one.

"To anyone who can appreciate the art. There's a painful lack of live music here."

"Too many synthesized instruments," I said without thinking. It was more like a reflex.

"Can never replace the beauty of the real thing. It's the small imperfections in the way he plays," she said as her eyes went towards the stage. "Always striving for that mood, that...heartfelt expression which only exists moment to moment." She talked as if she was lost in the music. "There's like a feeling, a content you can only feel when struck by this music. Know what I mean?"

"Hm?"

"What does it say to you? Or did you think I was making a monologue?"

"Heh. No, it's... well, it wouldn't be as _poetic_ as your description."

"Try me," she said with a sly smile.

"Well," I said leaning up, "it's not just live music, but the piano specifically. It has this potential in expression I don't see in other instruments. It feels like it needs this specific combination of dexterity and...personality to bring out the best in it. You could swear that it was...alive." I had to bring myself back to reality there as I lightly shook my head. "But...short answer, yes, I am a fan," I said with a slight smile.

She replied with a chuckle. Then, she glanced past me for a moment. "There's an empty table. We should get a better view." It was said less like a request, and more like, "let's go."

On that, she grabbed her glass and made for the table. I was fine where I was, but I thought it'd be rude to leave her hanging, so I followed.

We took our seats across from each other, our unfinished drinks placed by the dim candle in the center. The asari hadn't taken her eyes off the show, and neither had I. I just let my thoughts slip away into the mellow, soft tone swimming through the air.

Hadn't expected to spend my visit with company. She seemed to have enough of smart and interesting to where you wouldn't want to just blow her off. I had to say, I was enjoying myself. It's different when you're listening with another person.

"You staying for the whole show?" I asked her.

"Why? Business calls?" she said while still looking towards the stage.

"I was just stopping by for a drink. Didn't want to go somewhere with more noise," I said while standing up.

"Well," she said looking up at me, "don't let me keep you, mister...?"

"Call me Miles," I said giving her my hand. "And you?"

"I'd rather we not stay strangers, Miles. If you promise to see me again, my name's all yours," she said suggestively.

The lady had a way with words.

"Sure, it's a date."

She then shook my hand. "You can call me Liara. I look forward to the date." Then, she gave me a seductive smile. "Make sure to impress me, 'kay?"

It sounded innocent, but that asari had a whole list of surprises waiting for me, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

**AN: **This story is an idea I had the other day and decided to run with for fun. Which means I don't have the entire plot mapped out like I normally would. So I expect every chapter to be crazier and tenser than the last as I improvise. I'll see where it goes. Drop some feedback if you'd like. It's always appreciated.


	2. Discontinued

Hello,

I'm discontinuing my stories. Sorry to disappoint some of my fans out there. I'd be upset if I was you, too, so believe me, I understand. But I've honestly lost interest in fan fiction. Mass Effect was the only series I wrote for, and I've gotten a little tired of the franchise. I want to push my limits as a writer more and create original stories with original universes.

I won't remove the stories I've uploaded. So they'll still be here if you decide to reread them sometime.

Thanks for the reviews and support you've given me up until now. I hope you manage to find more stories that you enjoy as much as you enjoyed reading mine.


End file.
